Harry Potter and the Book of Fairy Tales
by Invader Hog
Summary: Once again, Invader Hog presents twelve beloved fairy tales using the cast of Harry Potter. Four down, eight to go...
1. The Twelve Hogwarts Princesses

**Harry Potter and the Book of Fairy Tales**

**Summary: Once again, Invader Hog presents twelve beloved fairy tales using the cast of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I did this once before with the Teen Titans called "Titans Fairy Tales" so check it out if you like it. Thanks!**

* * *

**One**

**The Twelve Hogwarts Princesses**

**Featuring: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Padma and Parviti Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Penelope Clearwater and Neville Longbottom**

* * *

Once Upon A Time…

There was a concerned king named Neville, who had twelve beautiful daughters who went to bed every night and then in the morning, their shoes would be warn and the girls would be tired and cranky. He was very worried for his girls, asking why they were so tired and what had happened to their shoes.

"Nothing," Penelope, the eldest, would reply to her father. The other girls nodded their heads, the youngest Ginny, unable to reveal to her father the truth out of fear of her other sisters. Hermione, Susan, Cho and Katie all went to sew while Lavender, Luna, and Hannah went back to their room to sleep, leaving Padma and Parviti to make sure that Ginny didn't try to their father what had been going on at night.

Finally, the King got so annoyed with not understanding what was happening to his daughters, he called that he would give any man his choice of daughters if they could discover what the girls were doing. If it were a magic spell or some sort of trick, the King was determined to know.

Many men came from all around the kingdom, standing guard at the door and waiting until the stroke of midnight to check on the girls, but none could stay awake. The princesses continued to be tired and their shoes ruined as had the night before. The King worried that none would be able to discover the problem with his little girls.

Finally a young knight named Harry Potter came riding to the castle. The twelve daughters were gathered together to great the young knight and the King addressed Harry.

"You have come to answer my call to find out what kind of evil spell or whatever is happening to my daughters, young knight?" Neville asked, sitting high on his throne.

"Sire, I would do anything for you. Please, allow me to sit outside your daughters' room tonight and I will see what I can do," he said, bowing and the twelve girls looked at each other.

That night before the daughters were to go to sleep, Harry posted outside their door, they whispered to each other.

"He will just go to sleep like all the others," Penelope said, sitting on her bed and fixing her hair.

"But what if he does not?" Hermione asked, looking at her sister.

"Certainly he will get tired eventually," Cho said, playing with Ginny's hair.

"All the other knights did," Lavender said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"We should give him a sleeping potion, just to be safe," Padma said, looking at her twin.

"Yes, to be certain that he will not bother us while we go on our way," Parviti said, smiling at the other girls.

"I shall give him a drink!" Susan said, standing up and going to their beau to get a potion in a bottle and Hannah provided a glass of water. Princess Susan quickly went to the door and the other princesses tried not to giggle as they watched her offer it to the knight.

"Please, knight, have a drink. We are most terribly sorry that you must stay up so late," she said, trying not to laugh as he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I will do my duty well to ensure that you and the other princesses are not being manipulated by some evil magic," he said, drinking the water. Susan hurried back inside and soon enough the girls heard him fall asleep. They hurried on their way and when the sun rose, Harry woke up with a start.

"Curses! I fell asleep… Certainly it was those princesses… I shall have to trick them this next night…"

As the day ended, Harry waited for a princess to bring him another cup of water and the youngest, Ginny was next to bring it to him. He thanked her and pretended to drink it all and go to sleep as the princesses hurried to get their shoes on. They all walked quietly to the end of their room to a secret passage, Harry watching silently from the door. He waited until they all went through as he followed them as silent as he could.

The princesses giggled and whispered as they descended a long stone staircase and reached the end, underground to a large river, where they crossed to what looked like a large ball. They met other dancers and other boys, quickly grabbing their partners and dancing. Harry watched and saw that the entire night the princesses danced until their shoes were ruined and they were tired, and he hurried to leave before they returned to their beds.

The next morning the young knight was ready to tell the king of what he saw. The twelve princesses were gathered and Harry bowed to the King.

"What evil has been discovered?" King Neville asked, looking at his daughters, all shying away a little.

"You're daughters are leaving in the middle of the night, Majesty, to dance with men below their station. They spend the entire night doing so," Harry said, looking at the girls as they all grumbled, having been discovered.

"This is an outrage! My daughters?! You all will be confined to the castle until I say otherwise and young knight, you may marry whomever you wish in reward for your discovery," King Neville said, pointing to the young knight.

"I wish to marry Princess Ginny, then, Your Highness," Harry said, looking at the youngest princess. Soon they were married and the other princesses were forced to marry princes, unable to ever see their lovers ever again.

And They Lived Happily Ever After… No Wait… the Eleven Didn't, but Harry and Ginny Did… Woot!

* * *

Invader Hog: First one done! It took a while, but I got it done.

Harry: What was the point of that story?

Invader Hog: I don't know, ask the Brothers Grimm!

Ginny: Why were most of the princesses all the same age?

Hermione: Yeah, we were almost all the same age! That's impossible!  
Invader Hog: Ooo! Look! It's a flying blimp!

Everyone: Where?!

Invader Hog: (runs) heh heh.

* * *

- **Lol. I really wanted to try this again, since the one I did for the Teen Titans was pretty popular. I thought that a bunch of the fairy tales really could be applied to pretty much anything and I haven't been able to do much Potter lately, so woot! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. The Seven Witches and the Draco

**Harry Potter and the Book of Fairy Tales**

**Summary: Once again, Invader Hog presents twelve beloved fairy tales using the cast of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Two**

**The Seven Witches and the Draco**

**Featuring: Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Padma and Parviti Patil, and Susan Bones**

* * *

Once Upon Another Time…

There were seven witches playing out in the woods one day. Luna was picking wild flowers and dancing while Hermione read aloud to Ginny, Susan and Cho. The other girls, Padma and Parviti, played around in the tree above the girls, all enjoying the afternoon. However, clouds began to roll overhead, a sign of misfortune.

"Should we not return home?" Ginny asked, looking at the ominous clouds.

"No!" came a voice from above.

"It will only rain, that is all," Padma said, laughing and picking leaves to hold. In the darkness of the forest, however, a sleeping dragon awaited them, watching patiently. While the others were reading, Luna moved further and further away from them, picking more and more flowers. She came to another clearing, humming to herself.

She looked up and paused, silence beginning to worry her. She just continued to hum to drown out the silence of the forest and just before she could stop she looked up to see a boy standing there, dressed completely in black.

"Who are you?" she asked, gripping her flowers tightly.

"Draco."

Luna did not have a chance to call to the others before she was suddenly swallowed whole, her flowers dropping to the ground. The other witches continued to talk and laugh merrily when someone noticed that Luna had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Ginny asked, looking around for the blonde.

"She will come back," Cho said, standing up and dusting off her robes.

"I will go look for her," Susan said, beginning to walk away when Cho hurried to her side and they went off together, leaving the other girls to continue listening to Hermione read. After a long time, Hermione stopped and wondered why the others had not returned. Suddenly a scream called all their attention to where Luna had wandered off too. Ginny, Padma and Parviti hurried after the sound, leaving Hermione alone, scared to move. She heard more screams and was alone. Suddenly a sound like a snake hissing caused her to stand.

"Who is there?!" she called out loud, scared.

"Only a little Draco," came a hiss and she saw a boy standing there, smirking at her, his fangs showing. She didn't have enough time to scream before he swallowed her whole.

Inside the belly of the beast, the seven witches were reunited, crying and scared. Hermione looked around and a sigh from the beast meant he was full and falling asleep.

"What are we going to do? He ate us all!" Ginny said, holding tightly to Hermione's arm.

"Calm down, he is asleep, he will not know what is happening if we stay quiet," Hermione said, looking around the belly of the beast. Luna looked and found other bones and a sword lying with one of the bodies.

"Hermione, let us cut our way out," she said, showing the sword. Hermione quickly took the sword and cut a whole in the Draco's stomach and the seven witches hurried to climb out. The sleeping Draco continued to breathe easily and Hermione got an idea.

"Hurry, gather those large rocks!" she whispered, each of the girls grabbing a large rock each, putting in place of their own bodies. They quickly hid while the Draco sat up, yawning loudly.

"I am full, but I am still hungry… surely there must be more out there," he said, beginning to walk when suddenly the girls all pushed him towards a cliff, sending him and his stomach full of rocks over it. He yelled as he fell to his doom and the girls all Lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

Invader Hog: …

Hermione: These are children's stories?

Draco: Why was I a freaking dragon and person?!  
Invader Hog: …

Cho: I don't understand the moral to be learned in this story…

Invader Hog: …

Ginny: Say something!

Invader Hog: … no comment…

* * *

-**That was.... interesting... Yes, that is an actual story, originally named The Wolf and the Seven Children (I switched the title around for my own diabolical purposes) about seven kids who basically get eaten. Much like Little Red Riding Hood, I can't quite figure out the moral to be learned... Don't eat children? Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	3. The Sleeping Bookworm

**Harry Potter and the Book of Fairy Tales**

**Summary: Once again Invader Hog presents twelve beloved fairy tales with the cast of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Three**

**Sleeping Bookworm**

**Featuring: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Bellatrix, Luna Lovegood, Padma and Parviti Patil, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Once Upon A Time… in a galaxy far fa- Wait… no… never mind, it was this galaxy. Never mind.

There was a peaceful kingdom of Slytherin, ruled by the King Draco and his Queen Ginny. They were worried that they would never have a child, but finally one day a little girl was born and the entire kingdom celebrated. As she was presented to the court, people from all around Slytherin came to present the little princess gifts. Among these were the three fairies, friends of the crown, Padma, Parviti and Luna. The fairies were well known around the kingdom for their magic and they came to see the princess and give her their gifts.

"Little Princess Hermione, I give you the gift of knowledge," Parviti said, pointing her wand at the baby's nose and she giggled, as the spell was cast. The princess was given to Padma.

"Princess, I give you the gift of courage," she said, giving the child the gift and just as Luna was about to cast her own gift, the room went cold and a green light flashed. The evil witch, Bellatrix stood there, looking around the room as the courtiers gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" the King Draco demanded, standing up as Luna hid behind the others to protect the baby.

"Oh, Draco, you do not even invite your own aunt to the presentation of your little baby girl? I am very saddened, since I have not be able to give a gift yet," she said, laughing and casting a green light from her wand. "Your little girl is now doomed to die when she pricks her finger on a spinning wheel by the end of her sixteenth year and it will be the end of your family line!"

She laughed crazily and before guards could seize her, she disappeared in a green flash. Luna looked down at the baby to see she was indeed given this curse of a gift. She looked over at the other fairies and they bowed before the King.

"Is there nothing you can do?!" he demanded, looking at his baby.

"Our magic cannot lift the spell, but I can give her a chance to survive," Luna said, pointing her wand down at the baby, "Little Princess… I cannot remove this spell, but I can make it so if you ever prick your finger, you will merely fall to sleep for eternity, until your true love comes and kisses you awake."

The King, still worried for his daughter, had every spinning wheel in the kingdom burned, all brining them to ensure the princess's safety but in the highest room of the castle, behind a locked door, a single old spinning wheel was still sitting in the darkness, waiting to be used.

Fifteen long years passed and the princess grew up with no knowledge of her curse and was truly a smart and courageous young woman. When young Hermione was sixteen, many feared the worst, but had hope that once she had her seventeenth birthday she would be safe forever from Bellatrix and her evil. When it came closer to her birthday, the entire kingdom of Slytherin prepared for a large royal banquet, also knowing that the Prince of Gryffindor, a neighboring kingdom, would be coming to marry the princess in agreement with the kings.

"Why must I marry someone I've never met?" Hermione said, sighing as Luna put white daisies in her hair to prepare for the celebration.

"Oh, Princess, there are worse things then marrying someone you do not know," Luna said, smiling dreamily at her.

"Like what?"

"Nargles, of course. They are terrible," Luna said, placing a beautiful golden crown on Hermione's head.

"I suppose so… But I am also wondering, why has everyone been so strange, lately?"

"What do you mean, Princess?" Padma asked, sewing a hem on a dress.

"There have been whispers in halls, so much talk behind closed doors about some curse," Hermione said and Parviti almost dropped a bowl she was carrying, looking at her sister.

"Oh, do not worry, Princess, that is only the curse that Bellatrix placed on you," Luna said without thinking, the other two fairies grabbing her by the arms. "Oops."

"Bellatrix? Who is Bellatrix?" Hermione demanded, looking at the three fairies.

"Um…" Padma whispered, having been forbidden by the King Draco to ever speak of his aunt ever again.

"W-We cannot say, Highness… it is forbidden," Parviti said, looking at the floor.

"Forbidden? Did my father forbid you?" Hermione asked, standing up and looking at them.

"He has done it to protect you, Highness, please do not tell him that you know of the witch," Luna said, getting her hair pulled this time.

"Witch?" Hermione repeated, looking between them.

"Stop talking, Luna!" Padma said, glaring at her.

"Please, just stay here, Your Grace, we will return with your father and he can explain," Parviti said quickly, the three fairies leaving the room quickly to find the king. Hermione sat down and began to think, trying to figure out where she had heard the name of Bellatrix before when suddenly a green light flashed in her mirror and she turned around. Standing there was a beautiful tall woman dressed fully in black and holding a snake.

"W-Who are you?!"

"Bellatrix, the Black Witch," she responded, smiling at the Princess.

"Bellatrix? Who are you to me?"

"Oh, why Princess Hermione, I am your great-aunt, did you not know? I was there at your birth and I gave you a gift," she said, a secret door opening and Hermione, curious, looked at the entrance. "Please."

She walked through, following a long staircase towards a tower. She reached the top, Bellatrix right behind her. There was a door, which opened when she touched it and in the corner was a black spinning wheel, completely clean and beautiful.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at her great-aunt.

"A spinning wheel, child, surely you have seen one before," Bellatrix said with a sly smile.

"No… they were all burned long ago and looms replaced them," she said, looking at the beautiful wheel. "How does it work?"

"Simply place your finger on that needle and it will begin to spin," Bellatrix said, pointing the needle, Hermione too curious to stop. She approached the spinning wheel and touched the needle, a sharp pain in her hand as blood ran down her finger, and suddenly she fell over.

"Princess?! Princess!" came a call as the fairies hurried up the steps, unable to find the princess.

"Too late, fairies, far too late! I have fulfilled my curse!" Bellatrix said, disappearing in a green flash, the Princess lying on the floor, seeming to be dead. Luna went to her side and smiled slightly.

"My gift has held true… she is sleeping…"

"But what can we do now? She can only be awakened by her true love!" Padma said, burning the spinning wheel with her magic.

"We must wait… Let us put the kingdom into a sleep much like hers and find the Prince of Gryffindor," Parviti said, lifting the princess with a spell as they carried her to her bed.

"Why the Prince?"

"He is to marry the princess. He must be her true love," Luna said, looking at the sleeping Hermione.

"Then we shall do it," Padma said, the three making themselves as small as flies and beginning to spread their sleeping magic. The entire kingdom was put to sleep and they searched for the Prince.

Prince Ron, the Prince of Gryffindor was riding towards Slytherin when the fairies found him. They quickly changed sizes and stopped him.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, the three women scaring his horse.

"Please, young Prince, we are the friends of the King Draco and something terrible has happened," Padma said, Ron looking between the women.

"What has happened?"

* * *

Prince Ron was about to ride and save the princess when the fairies stopped him.

"We will give you the gifts you will need," Luna said, using her wand to provide a long sword with a golden handle.

"I give you the gift of a shield," Padma said, a large shield appearing and Parviti created a helmet. "This is mine."

Ready for battle, the Prince rode hard towards the castle. The Black Witch made certain that he would have to fight, creating a large forest of thorns to block his path and when he finally got to the front of the castle, she was standing there. She turned into a large snake and he fought it bravely. She broke his magical shield, but it gave him the chance to stab her with the sword, killing her and the entire forest disappeared.

The fairies celebrated and helped the young Prince to his feet, taking him into the castle. He approached the princess's bed, staring down at her beauty. He drew a breath and bent down to kiss her awake. Slowly, the Princess Hermione opened her eyes and the fairies quickly woke everyone in the kingdom up. The marriage of the Prince Ron and Princess Hermione was celebrated all through the kingdom.

And They Lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

Invader Hog: Yay, a happy fairy tale!

Hermione: Why was I smart but then I pricked my finger?

Ron: Yeah, that was kind of dumb.

Invader Hog: Well… shut up!

Draco: Why was I married to that Weasley who is the brother of Ron? Isn't that inbreeding?

Invader Hog: Your moms all go to college. (runs)

* * *

- **So another story done. I didn't really want to repeat stories I had done for my Titans one, but there aren't too many happy fairy tales... really... read them... then you'll know... Anywho, three down and nine more to go! Woot! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	4. The Loon and the Beast

**Harry Potter and the Book of Fairy Tales**

**Summary: Once again Invader Hog presents twelve beloved fairy tales with the cast of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Four**

**The Loon and the Beast**

**Featuring: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger**

* * *

Once Upon A Time…

There was a strange fairy named Luna, the strangest of all the fairies. While other fairies would help the plants grow, Luna would just wander around singing and staring at everything. She was beautiful, but terribly different and many wondered if she would ever do her job as a fairy.

One day, however, Luna wandered far from the forest where the fairies were gathered and came upon a large and dark castle. Curious, she entered and looked around in wonder. The castle was large and beautiful, but unkempt, dust everywhere and claw marks everywhere. Luna floated around the castle for a while before suddenly she was captured in a large cage, a giant dragon staring at her.

"Who disturbs my castle?" he demanded.

"Luna, the Fairy, sir," she said, smiling at him.

"You do not fear the Dragon?"

"Should I?" she asked curiously.

"I am Draco, the owner of this castle," he said, glaring at the fairy.

"This is yours? How big… much bigger then the forest," Luna said, looking around.

"You are my prisoner now," Draco said, eyeing the fairy as she looked at the bars on her cage.

"Prisoner? But I cannot fly," she stated simply looking down at him in sadness. He left her alone and she began to cry, unsure of what to do. She was not afraid of the beast, but she was worried that she would never see her forest ever again. She looked around the dungeon he had placed her in and found a single dying plant in the corner and she called to the plant. It slowly grew and moved towards her, engulfing the cage in its green splendor. She smiled and enjoyed the sight of the plant.

The Dragon watched from the darkness, seeing that the fairy had great power. Perhaps she could lift his curse.

"Fairy," he said, appearing in the moonlight of the dungeon. She looked at him and he was again in his Dragon form.

"Draco," she said, smiling at him brightly, the plant curling around her arm.

"You have magic. Can you lift my curse?"

"Curse?"

"I was once fully human, able to walk in the sunlight, but one night a woman came to my door."

* * *

_"Sir, please give me shelter from the cold," the old woman asked, showing him a small rose in exchange._

_"Stay away from me," he sneered, turning her away. She begged him two more times, and before he could apologize, she suddenly turned into a beautiful enchantress._

_"W-Who are you?"_

_"I am Hermione, and you have proven to be evil. You have no love and I curse you to live as your name suggests, a Dragon in your truest form. Only until can you learn to love life will you turn back to your true human form."_

* * *

"Terrible," Luna said simply, looking at the plant as it touched her cheek.

"Lift my curse," he commanded, smoke coming from his nose as he began to get angry.

"Surely I cannot," Luna said, titling her head to the side.

"You have magic over that plant but you cannot help me?!"

"You must learn to love, Draco, I cannot make you do that. Surely you must love something," Luna said, making the plant begin to produce roses.

"Surely, myself," he said, his wings flapping.

"Nothing else? Do you love nothing more then yourself?"

"Nothing," he barked, fire coming from his mouth and killing a few of her roses. She simply made the plant grow large and produced a rose in front of him.

"Then you will never become human, Draco. You must love something other then yourself and you will be freed," Luna responded wisely, the cage breaking under the weight of the plant and she stepped out. Draco, surprised, stepped back as she walked towards him, her wings fluttering.

"Is there anything in the world you can love other then yourself?"

"Nothing! Get back!" he said, but she only touched his nose and showed him a seed.

"From nothing, something can bloom," she said, making the seed grow into a blossom in her hand.

"How?"

"Surely you must like something, that is where you can start."

Many days passed as Luna continued to wander around the castle, making plants grow as Draco thought long and hard on what he liked. Her magic made his castle beautiful again, but her long absence made the other fairies worried. They approached the castle and demanded that Draco return her when they learned of her imprisonment.

"Give us back our Luna!" the fairies demanded and Draco let Luna go, still unsure of what he liked until she was gone. Luna, sad that she was leaving, returned to the forest with the other fairies, almost unable to bear having to leave the castle she had come to love. While she was gone, Draco realized that he could not live without her and left his castle for the first time in so long, searching the forest for her.

He found her sleeping in a large tree. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." Suddenly, like the wind, Hermione's spell was broken and he was a human, sleeping on the ground. Luna woke up to find him there and asked who he was.

"Draco! The spell is broken!"

She returned with him to the castle and They Lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

Invader Hog: Yay, mushiness!

Draco: None of that ever happened in the movie. And why did it have to be Looney?

Luna: She is doing it based off the one of the earlier versions, of the Queen of Fairies and the Beast, Draco.

Invader Hog: Besides, I am the writer, you all bow down before me! Mwahahahaah!!

Draco: …

Luna: I liked that I could use magic…

Invader Hog: Anywho…

* * *

- **So... What did you think? Yeah, I am just using these stories as an excuse to put my favorite characters together and who doesn't like seeing Draco being a Dragon? (twice now since he was in the one with the Seven Witches) Lol. This is one of the earlier versions of the story, since it is as "a tale as old as time" so I went with it. I even threw in a moral and everything! Yays! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
